1. Field of the Invention
An aspect of the present invention relates to a resist resin composition that is used in a semiconductor process, and more particularly, to a photoresist composition capable of increasing contrast and resolution in a photoresist patterning process.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, with a trend of high integration of semiconductor devices, demands for an ultra-fine pattern of 0.10 μm or less in manufacturing an ultra-large scale integrated (ULSI) circuit are increased. Accordingly, a light source with a shorter wavelength than that of conventional g-rays or i-rays is needed in a light exposure process. For example, a study for lithography using far ultraviolet rays, a KrF excimer laser, an ArF excimer laser, extreme ultraviolet radiation (EUV), X-rays, and electron beams is gaining attention. In particular, a light source gaining most attention in a next generation lithography which requires a pattern of 0.10 μm or less may be the ArF excimer laser.
In general, a photoresist composition include a component having an acid-labile functional group (e.g., polymer), a component that generates acid by irradiation with radiation rays (e.g., acid generator), and a solvent, and further include a basic additive if needed.
The polymer which is used as a main material of the photoresist is required to include functional groups that appropriately interacts with a developing solution and has appropriate adhesion strength with a substrate, an etching resistance, and high resolution.
Examples of the functional group that appropriately interacts with a developing solution and has appropriate adhesion strength with a substrate include a hydroxyl group, a lactone group, and a carboxyl group. Examples of the functional group that improves an etching resistance include derivatives having a cyclic alkyl group that does not have an oxygen atom in its main backbone, such as norbornene derivatives and adamantane derivatives. To increase resolution, however, research into a method of increasing the mobility of acid by using these functional groups, by a structure of the polymer, and by using a photoacid generator has been conducted. Therefore, to increase high-end resolution and line edge roughness, there is a need to develop a novel monomer for preparing a high-quality polymer.